Shadows of the moon
by bellatrix360
Summary: rejected, untrusted,savage. were-wolves one girl a born were-wolf finds trust inly in Fenir Greyback but with the war things are starting to get shady.
1. Chapter 1

Name- Creed

Name- Creed

Eyes- sliver

Hair- black flat on the top but wild and poofy on the bottom, just above shoulders touching back

Clothing- grey t-shirt too big for her ripped and worn down, and loose jeans that are dirty worn and torn

Were-wolf form- slick black fur with piercing sliver eyes

Status- werewolf only trusts Fenir

Personal-quite but when offended strong loud and control

She was walking in the woods it was late on a warm autumn's night. She sniffed the air she could smell him he was following her stalking her she knew it was only a matter of time before he attacked her but she was ready she was ready for anything her sleek black fur glimmered in the moonlight and sliver eyes pierced through the darkness she padded along pretending that she didn't know he was following her she waited for his attack. She stopped pretending to sniff the ground there was a flash of brown and pain erupted into her back leg she spun around and bit him in the back she bared her teeth and snarled they stood inches away from each other seizing the other up she looked at the male he had brown and grey fur his eyes were yellow he could easily over power her but she wouldn't give in she would rather die then give in to him he wasn't the type of male you wanted to stick around with at least not for a were-wolf male.

After they finished sizing each other up he made the first move he jumped and bit her middle back but she twisted and scratched at his face they kept on biting and scratching each other trying to do the most damage she was getting tired, bloody and sore her body was aching in pain protesting every move she made but she had to keep on fighting she wouldn't stop even if it meant dieing she was a lot smaller than him he was a grown male she was only a young female and not big at that he took a swipe at her and caught her head she howled in pain her world was getting dizzier she fell over she tried with all her might to get up she took a weak swipe at him but missed the male now stood over her going in for the kill but in a flash of grey he was on the ground a much larger male was there and he was strong he was obviously the leader of a pack from some where he looked down at the male and in one swipe he killed him giving a side glance at the once living were-wolf he started towards her she knew he was strong and she was way too weak to fight him even if she wasn't in the condition she was in he was the ideal dominate male so she did the only logical thing she rolled onto her side the male looked taken aback for a minute the he sniffed her and placed his paw on her belly showing that he was in charge but that she was accepted into his pack. She looked up at him and transformed into the ragged form of a 12 year old girl with sleek black hair above her shoulders and piercing sliver eyes not grey sliver. The Male transformed into a man he looked scary his eyes were like cats he looked blood thirsty he was scruffy and wild his teeth were pointed and his nails long and yellow it looked as though he was a were-wolf at heart that was the last thing she saw before she blacked out. He looked down at the unconscious little girl in somewhat of shock but then he recovered, bent down and scooped her up taking her away.

She blinked a few times her vision was blurred but her body didn't ache anymore she heaved her self up and looked around she was underground she could see tunnels leading to different places she looked around trying to remember what happened but then a huge shadow came in the distance and in through the entrance came the dominate male the man that she had given herself to the man she had to follow from now on she was part of his pack now but it was better than none at all the grey male made his way towards her right when he reached her he transformed into an adult figure he looked down at the girl and in a gruff voice he said

"who are you where did you come from and are you full?" he asked she looked up at him with those piercing eyes she studied him for a minute then said.

"yes I am a full, I haven't come from anywhere"

"what do you mean?" he said sounding suspicious

"I mean I have no pack I live on survival and I have nobody to depend on"

"really? So I am gathering that you aren't very happy about joining my pack and submitting to me"

"I am happy to have a pack yes but no I am not happy about submitting to you but you are much stronger than me what other choice did I have and anyway I trust you, you seemed familiar to me that makes me feel safer around you"

"well stay by me and you will be. my sliver cub by the way you never said your name?"

"my name my name is creed."

"I am Fenir Greyback"

"Greyback?" she said pausing as though trying to remember something

"I've heard that name before"

"y-you use to be in the uh crescent clan didn't you?"

"the crescent clan yes I did that was a long time ago cub, nearly 10 years ago"

"yes my parents they were the ones that succeed mastily"

"but then they turned on us and I could barley escape there is none left of the crescent clan anymore" she growled

"besides yourself?"

"no I am not part of that traitorous pack anymore they abandoned me when I was young too young to take care of myself but I managed until that male started stalking me."

"who was he?"

"his name Sasheraw he is well known to stalk females use them as mates and then either kill them or keep them prisoner he has been following me for months if it hadn't been for you I would have been dead or worst thank-you"

"your welcome silver cub, you are safe now"


	2. Chapter 2

two years past and Fenir had taken creed in and clamed her as his own he treated like she was his daughter she was the second

two years past and Fenir had taken creed in and clamed her as his own he treated like she was his daughter she was the second in command, she was one of the strongest were-wolves all the wolves in the clan respected her even though she was so young at only 14. the dark lord rose that summer and Fenir was gone more and more often leaving creed in charge.

"creed" a young girl stood up she was tall her black hair past her shoulders and her sliver eyes pierced the dark looking out to see who called her. Her eyes rested on one of the males he had sandy hair and had an uneasy look to him.

"what is the matter solstice?"

"tonight's the full moon and the pack is very hungry are you going to take us on a hunt or not?"

"if I've told you this once I've told it to you a hundred times solstice YES we are going on a hunt tonight half of you are coming with me while the other half will stay near the cave during the transformation due to half of you not being able to keep your mind during the full moon most of you will be locked up in the cave understood?"

"yes creed" he said bowing his head and walking away. Creed transformed into a werewolf and jumped onto the highest point in the cave laid down and watched the whole pack until the moon had risen.

Cries could be heard through out the cave of men transforming into werewolves (you see normally women do not become werewolves due to the fact that most of the time when women are attacked the werewolf will kill them instead of biting them so creed was the only female in the pack) Creed picked the first 15 men who had transformed and went out side to hunt.

There was aloud CRACK creed quietly ushered her pack into the trees to see who was stupid enough to apparte in the middle of a forest on a full moon. She looked out from behind the tree but saw no one. Confused Creed look around but still she didn't see anything. Creed growled to the rest of her pack telling them to wait. With Caution creed stepped out from behind the tree and went to where the sound came from, she sniffed the ground, then in a flash something jumped on her tackling her to the ground , creed let out a yelp of surprise and tried to bite who ever had jumped on her but she was pinned to the ground, with all her might she rolled over the right throwing off whoever was on her back quickly she stood in a ready stance as soon as the other were wolf turned around creed let out a growl of annoyance it was Fenir playing a joke on her she could see in his eyes he was laughing , creed stalked up to him and swatted him playfully on the side and growled, Fenir just nuzzled her in return creed stalked off and let Fenir take control of the hunt while she went hunting by herself.

Creed heard a whimpering carefully she walked up to where the noise was. There was a scruffy beating up grey were-wolf lying on the ground, Creed could tell it was a male she went up to him circled him unsure if he was a threat or not after studying him she could tell he was not a threat and also due to his condition could be easily beaten Creed stalked up to the male sniffed him and waited for his response, what surprised creed was that the male didn't give her any response he just laid there trying to talk with his eyes. Creed sensing that he was a human were-wolf that had tried to live with wizards, fool she thought gently Creed got a hold of his shoulder with her mouth and dragged him back to the cave.

Creed pulled him to a secluded part of the cave; it was one of her personal spots. There Creed examined the were-wolf, his shoulder was wounded and there was no way of communication because the man had no experience living with other were-wolves, he would be very out of place until he learned the ways. Creed walked up to him and started attending to his wounds; Creed was still in her were-wolf form for protection because if a were-wolf spots a human they are as good as dead. Creed started licking the wound and nuzzling the male so he could relax. Eventually Creed fell asleep curled around the unknown male.

The next morning Remus Lupin woke up beside a young black were-wolf, startled that the were-wolf was not back in human form Remus moved backwards but immediately his shoulder protested with pain, Remus let out a quite yell, loud enough to stir the sleeping wolf. The wolf opened it's eyes they were piercing sliver, they blinked then the wolf shook it's head and got up. Remus tried to move backwards but couldn't because he was in too much pain, the wolf looked at him confused, then realization crossed the eyes and the wolf ( to Remus's surprise) transformed into a young girl.

"who are you?" she asked with a hint of distrust in her voice

"Remus Lupin" he said

"why are you here, how did you get here?"

"I needed a place to stay I heard that a clan lived near here, the people who I called friends found out I was a were-wolf and they hunted me like a common deer" Remus spat trying to sound convincing

"you obviously have tried to live in society for a while you know nothing in common communication with other were-wolves"

"I'll admit that yes I have tried to live with wizards for quite some time but it was a serious mistake I believe that living with my own kind would be the best"

"well I do not know how you'll survive because most aren't very trusting to people who have lived with wizards. I am Creed by the way" Remus tried to get up but recoiled in pain.

"here let me fix you up" Creed sighed she ripped off a strain of cloth from her clothes and wrapped it around his shoulder.

"is that too tight?"

"no it is fine thank-you very much for everything"

"you are welcome but I suggest you stay here with me for now at least until the hunt comes back or till your feeling better the last thing you need is to get in a fight with one of the clan" Creed said Remus pulled himself against the cave wall and put his head back. Creed transformed into a were-wolf once again, she walked up to Remus, laid down and rested her head on his legs, she closed her eyes and went into a light sleep.

Fenir walked into the cave with the rest of the hunt, he looked around for Creed but didn't see her so he went to one of her usual spots, when he entered he growled. There was Creed sleeping with another male someone he didn't know, someone that wasn't from the clan. Fenir changed into his were-wolf form and growled louder and more ferociously. He was angry very angry.

Creed woke up to the sound of growling, she looked up to see Fenir looking livid. Quickly Creed jumped up knowing what was about to happen, she cautiously moved in front of Remus so Fenir couldn't get a clear shot. Creed could hear Remus waking up.

Remus woke up, he looked around the cave he saw Creed in an attacking stance he also saw a much larger were-wolf growling and looking ready to kill. Creed growled low and it sounded like a warning, the other wolf just snapped back, but Creed stood her ground, The wolf snapped at her again but she wouldn't move. Then without warning the other were-wolf jumped teeth bared going for Remus, but Creed smashed into him biting the wolf hard on the side. The wolf just threw her off of him and looked in her direction obviously not impressed with what she just did. The wolf pounced at her pinning her to the ground growling intensely, Creed wouldn't give up though she struggled and swiped at him and caught the side of his face. The more Creed hurt him the more angry he got until finally the wolf took one good swipe at her and gashed her side, you could tell it was deep and bleeding profoundly. Creed took one look at the male wolf and bolted out leaving a trail of blood behind her. The male transformed back into human form it was Fenir Greyback he took one look at Remus that said I'll be watching you, then he took off after Creed.

Fenir ran following the scent of blood it wasn't long until he came upon the bloody figure of Creed. Fenir knelt down beside her and looked into her eyes.

"why?" he demanded

"why would you defend that lowly man who isn't even a true wolf like us" he growled

"he – Creed let in a gasp

"he was injured and it wasn't a fair fight he knows nothing – she took in a heavy breath

"I was once like that I – I can't talk anymore" and Creed keeled over and vomited on the ground. Fenir looked at her she was loosing blood fast and there was nothing he could do. Fenir scooped her up and brought her back to the cave where Remus Lupin laid, Fenir dropped Creed at his feet.

"is there anything you can do?" he growled thoroughly upset about having to ask him

"yes I can" he said Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out a wand. Fenir growled greatly disliking the idea of a were-wolf using a wizard's method. Remus quickly utter a few spells and the bleeding stopped and the cut healed.

"you should let her sleep for a few days because she will need to regenerate a lot of blood" he said slowly

"fine" Fenir growled he hated taking orders


End file.
